Thor Annual Vol 4 1
Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** Villains: * Other Characters: * & * * Locations: * ** ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = Noelle Stevenson | Penciler2_1 = Marguerite Sauvage | Inker2_1 = Marguerite Sauvage | Colourist2_1 = Marguerite Sauvage | Letterer2_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor2_1 = Wil Moss | StoryTitle2 = Thor | Synopsis2 = In Asgardia, the new Thor sits in a tavern just trying to have a drink, while she is insulted and attacked. Watching, the Warriors Three decide to join in and help her out. They wind up getting kicked out of the tavern, and they decide to have some more fun. They tell her that they do not understand how she is worthy, and that she needs to prove it. First to travel to Vanaheim, where they dare her to steal gold from a dragon, which she does. In Alfheim, they charge her to stealing a lock of hair from the Light Elf Queen. Instead of sneaking in like they claim the Odinson did, she just walks up, wakes up the queen and asks, which she gladly does, giving her a kiss on the cheek to send her on her way. They continue traveling throughout the worlds, having fun misadventures. Later, they agree that she is not their Thor, but she is Thor, and hope that she forgives them. She tells them that she had fun and wouldn't trade it for anything. | Appearing2 = Main Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** Villains: * Other Characters: * ** * Locations: * * * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = C.M. Punk | Penciler3_1 = Rob Guillory | Inker3_1 = Rob Guillory | Colourist3_1 = Rob Guillory | Letterer3_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor3_1 = Jon Moisan | StoryTitle3 = Young Thor | Synopsis3 = Many centuries ago, in Asgard, Thor, Loki and the Warriors Three are having a drinking contest, with Thor outdrinking everyone. But outside, evil has come calling. Mephisto has traveled into the past when Thor is at his weakest and plans to corrupt him, bringing Asgard under his own control. He bursts in and challenges Thor to a contest of drinks, and it goes about as well as expected. They have drinks with eyes floating in them, Gamma Slammas, Cosmic Rays, Ultimate Drunkifiers and Odin's Beards (with real hair). After losing, Loki sends Mephisto to where he will get to actually "touch" Mjolnir, the future where he gets pummeled by the Avengers instead of Loki. Thor wanders off hoping to finally be worthy enough to lift Mjolnir, but winds up passing out in his own vomit instead. | Appearing3 = Main Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** * Villains: * Other Characters: * * Lars the Blitzer * Ignar * Hercules * * Dark Elves * Avengers ** Hulk ** Iron Man ** Ant-Man ** Wasp Locations: * * Items: * Jarnbjorn * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}